1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is improving its functions and performance; it has, for example, a JAVA® platform, in addition to copy, print, FAX, and transmission (e-mail and file transfer) functions, and can execute an arbitrary application program. Representative examples of JAVA programs are OCR and document management which are usable as the functions of an image forming apparatus. Some image forming apparatuses incorporate a hard disk to enable a data process by various functions. Such an image forming apparatus can store and save data in folders created in the hard disk (BOX function).
On the other hand, in a print system using a personal computer, a hot folder is used to execute a print process preset in the folder for data input (drag & drop) to the specific folder.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-115660 discloses an arrangement which creates a hot folder with a print service attribute in a personal computer. When document information is input to the hot folder, a print request according to the print service attribute is sent to a server.
However, the above-described technique executes print settings for the hot folder created in the personal computer and inputs print data to a printer or print server, instead of forming a hot folder by setting the attribute of a process function such as data transmission, box saving, copy, or print unique to an image forming apparatus.
When a hot folder is formed in the hard disk to cause the image forming apparatus to execute a unique process function, processes (operations) that combine various kinds of preset process functions of the image forming apparatus are sequentially executed. In this case, if, for example, a print job is stopped halfway, how to associate an error process corresponding to each process of the image forming apparatus with the hot folder is an issue.